


nothing is just a word waiting to be translated

by jessunnie



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, just 2park being 2park, marriage pact, playful banter, winkasso at work, woojin in a cast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/pseuds/jessunnie
Summary: “Is this the kind of pact that when we reach like, I don't know, 40, if we still hasn't found the love of our lives we just settle for each other?” Jihoon mumbled eyes focused on the cast and on the lines he was drawing, his heart beating uncharacteristically fast.





	nothing is just a word waiting to be translated

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Woojin hurt his ankle and is laid up with a cast and crutches. Jihoon is sitting next to him, doodling little hearts on his cast to cheer him up. 
> 
> This is completely self-indulgent. I miss 2park so much and the prompt generator gave me this canon-ish prompt and I had to write it! 
> 
> I still can't believe we actually got REAL interaction yesterday, so I hope by watering the tag I manage to contribute to the celebration of this moment ❤
> 
> I got the title of the fic from the lyrics of a song called "Piano Bar" by the brazilian rock band Engenheiros do Hawaii ^^
> 
> PS: I really hope Woojin's leg get well the soonest ;~;

It was a typical humid rainy night at the end of June in AB6IX’s dorm where the two Park boys were sprawled on Woojin’s bed. The other members had a schedule to attend and Woojin was spared, once again. Hence why Jihoon was there keep the younger company: a feat only possible through a lot of pestering, some cajoling and even a bit of threatening via text messages. They laid there just enjoying the silent companionship after 3 whole hours playing video games. 

The sun had set a good hour ago and neither of the boys seemed to have taken notice so immersed they were in their competition. They only stopped because Woojin complained about getting uncomfortable after being too long in the same position and Jihoon decided it was time for a rest; hurrying to Woojin’s side to adjust his feet into a better position after having turned off the TV. 

Woojin just found the idea ridiculous. Considering rest was all he had been doing for the past few days since the fateful incident that culminated in the current state of his ankle. The doctor said it was a mild ankle sprain caused by a wrong landing after a particular hard acrobatic move he was practicing and that repose was a must.

"I'm boooored." Woojin thought out loud, eyes getting lost in the ceiling. He was almost going crazy in his dorm, not allowed to do anything, told by everyone to rest, to not move, to be still for his own good. It felt suffocating to laze around, not being able to release the energy within him.

"That's the fifth time you said this, Woojin. I should be the one that’s bored by now." Jihoon told him with a small smirk on his pretty face as he searched online for some news about his drama and read positive and expectant comments of his MAYs. He knew Woojin couldn't stand being still for too long, so he pocketed his phone and started rummaging around the other’s room: drawers, shelves, wardrobe, looking for something to entertain and distract his too energetic best friend and himself.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with these crutches and cast with _ you _ of all people. You're boring too." Woojin whined pointing accusingly at his best friend that was passing his fingers through his clothes on the hangers. He wondered what the actual fuck Jihoon was doing sauntering around in front of his salad, while himself has been told he couldn't walk properly for months in what configured, in his opinion, pretty much house arrest. OK, that's a tad dramatic. But in that moment, when his pain meds worn off, his leg started throbbing and all he could do was rest, that's exactly how it felt!

"You should be flattered. My presence is in really high demand these days.” Jihoon shrugged and laughed as he deflected from the jabs the other tried to land from where he was on the bed. He made some of Woojin’s action figures on the shelf fall to the ground when he was trying to protect himself which earned a stinky eye from Woojin. He then mumbled a silent ‘sorry’ and picked each action figure from the floor and eyeing them curiously before putting them back again in its place.

"You said yourself your schedule was free for the weekend. You're always so full of bullshit, Hoonie." Woojin snorted already feeling better after falling into their usual playful banter and rough play fight. That kind of back-and-forth felt somewhat nostalgic. It reminded him of when they were roommates back in the Wanna One's dorms. 

"Yes, because I’m a good friend. Should I remind you that you're the one that bombarded my kakao begging for some quality bff time?", Jihoon finger-flickered the younger’s forehead raising an eyebrow in defiance, ”Who is the one talking bullshit now?”

“I know, I know. And I do miss you... us. A whole lot. I’m just so tired of getting stuck like this.” Woojin sighed defeated running his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

Jihoon felt a surge of pity at how lost and small Woojin looked sprawled on the bed. He knew his best friend like no other and the worst punishment for such a lively kid was being asked to not move. It must be killing him inside. 

He was fueled to keep searching with a renewed vigor, digging inside the drawers, fingers scouring for a familiar case. "Aha! Gotcha!" Jihoon beamed as he found what he had been looking for.

“I’m pouring my heart out here and you’re not even listening. Honestly. Are you even human?" Woojin threw a pillow in Jihoon’s direction but the other caught with one hand and threw it back on Woojin’s stomach earning a grunt in response from the younger with the impact.

“Yeah, yeah, you miss me, you love me, you can't live without me… I heard you. And that's why I, Park Jihoon, will repay your honest feelings with the bestest gift: I’ll decorate your cast for you.” Jihoon smiled brightly at his friend climbing on the bed beside him. He shook the case on Woojin’s face showing him the multiple colored markers with childlike joy.

“Laaame! We have a slight disagreement about what a great gift is, it seems. But go nuts, I guess.” Like Woojin could deny Jihoon anything when he looked as excited as a kid on Christmas morning with his colored pens. Jihoon could paint the whole rainbow on his cast if that would make him giggle happily like he was doing right now.

“Do you think anyone could have these autographs with personalized drawings by the one and only Park Jihoon? You could sell this on GMarket later and make some good money." Jihoon pointed the pink marker on Woojin’s nose before beginning to draw on his cast some swirls with a proud grin.

“Are you getting deluded by your fans with that winkasso talk again, sweetie?” Woojin pouted taking Jihoon's chin in his hands looking at him in a condescending way, talking to him as if he was 5 years old.

“Abstract art is a thing, you uncultured swine!” Jihoon slapped Woojin's hand away with an embarrassed flush, focusing on his work and ignoring Woojin's laughter. 

He doodled idly and scribbled his and Woojin’s full name through the cast. Before he noticed he had filled the white with small hearts, stars, happy faces, tiny pink sausages, wink emojis and little sparrows.

"This looks like some 6th's grade kid notebook with an infatuation problem." Woojin snorted straining his neck to inspect Jihoon's work of art on his cast. He was no art expert but he was pretty sure this wasn’t going to win any awards in any art fair but the thought behind it did warm his heart. So, A+ for effort, he thought fondly.

"It does not! Maybe YOU have a brain of a middle-schooler." Jihoon scoffed at first but then stifled a laugh because it did look like those girls that scribbled their names with the last name of their crush. “Whatever… You would totally be the one getting my last name if we got married anyways.” He looked at the younger eyes full of mirth, holding in a giggle at his own joke.

“Ha! You wish, Park.” Woojin leaned in sticking his tongue out at Jihoon, without malice. “It would be nice though.” He added absent-mindedly throwing his body on the mattress and admiring the ceiling, dreamily pondering about his future life.

“What would?” Jihoon looked sideways distractedly at Woojin’s form on the bed while giving the final touches on his masterpiece.

“Spending our life together.” There was a pregnant pause and Jihoon froze for a second avoiding Woojin's eyes as the younger continued, "I mean, if we don't find the one for us, I wouldn't mind." He added awkwardly revealing more than he intended to of his internal musings.

“Is this the kind of pact that when we reach like, I don't know, 40, if we still hasn't found the love of our lives we just settle for each other?” Jihoon mumbled eyes focused on the cast and on the lines he was drawing, his heart beating uncharacteristically fast. It made no sense whatsoever why he was waiting for the answer with bated breath.

“Isn’t it better than to die alone?” Woojin left the question hanging in the air, a little of his own anxiety apparent on the slight tremble of his voice, not knowing how Jihoon would react to his proposition.

Jihoon gave him a timid smile and hummed giving a little nod, a faint blush dusting his chubby cheeks. “So what now… do we seal it with a kiss?” Jihoon laughed it off leaning closer to Woojin puckering his lips playfully, trying to not sound as nervous as he felt. 

“That's the gayest thing you ever told me.” Woojin threw back promptly, his heart throbbing in his throat at their closeness. He couldn’t help but get lost in Jihoon’s stupidly pretty eyes and his tempting chapped lips that right now wore a full teasing smirk, taunting him to do something about their proximity. 

“We are both gay, Woojin.” Jihoon said in a matter-of-fact tone raising his brow in question. He moved nonchalantly closer to his friend in challenge. He didn’t quite understand the sudden giddiness that overcame him, but he was enjoying the thrill it gave him. 

Of course Woojin knew that information, but his brain was really slow processing this whole weird conversation _ slash _pact. His heart too, was in overload, as he did not expect the weird lurch it gave when his brain finally digested the thought he was actually going to kiss Jihoon. 

Jihoon had a full grin on display at Woojin’s alarmingly widening eyes as he leaned in slowly, closing the gap but giving time to Woojin to get away if that was too much for him to handle. 

Woojin gasped in surprise when Jihoon hovered over him, connecting his lips with his own in a tentative kiss. Woojin’s hand traveled from Jihoon’s nape to his hair getting lost in the sweet sensation that was kissing Jihoon, melting into the elders' soft and pliant mouth, his eyes closing in bliss. It was just a gentle and feathery press of lips, but it was enough to get them both breathless with the jolt of something indecipherable. 

“I'm feeling… kinda weird.” Woojin commented dazed after their brief peck. It wasn’t supposed to make him feel anything but it did and now he was confused.

“Weird good or weird bad?” Jihoon laid by his side, supporting his head with his hand, an expectant look on his face as his heart pounded loudly like a blacksmith's hammer in his chest.

“No, not bad… it’s just… unexpected. It’s nothing.” Woojin concluded shaking his head. There was no point in over complicating things. It was just a kiss between friends. Strictly platonic. Just a spur of the moment. No feelings involved. Not at all.

Woojin was too scared to analyze any further and actually find out what that could mean for him, for them.

“Nothing… Good." Jihoon pondered for a moment leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "Don't go falling for me now,'' he joked not letting the other see the slight disappointment in his eyes. He didn’t know what he expected Woojin to say but that ain’t it.

“We still got 20 years to find the love of our lives, stupid.” Woojin laughed hollowly still feeling a bit unsettled. "It's nothing. Best friends kiss, right?" He tried to clear the awkwardness that suffocated them, but deep down all he wanted to do was kiss Jihoon again.

“All the time, yeah.” Jihoon played along noticing the younger's clouded gaze fixated on his lips. He unconsciously wet them. "It's nothing." He breathed encouraging Woojin to come to him this time with his soft voice and captivating eyes.

It worked like a charm for Woojin didn't wait another second to lap his lips against Jihoon's, slowly, carefully, savouring every kiss gently in wonder and amazement, cradling the older’s head with utmost care, enjoying the best of these sweet nothings.

Sometimes something is nothing. Sometimes nothing is really something. They both knew nothing about something. But sometimes the greatest way to say something is to say nothing at all and just enjoy it while it lasts, leaving no room for boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to @unwrittenheroes for beta-ing my fic! Thank you so much~ ❤
> 
> Also to Aline and Car that were the first ones to read this with the alternative "sad" ending lol thanks for changing my mind :')
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated~ ^^
> 
> You can come say hi to me on Twitter: @jessunnie88


End file.
